


Brothers

by Fabrisse



Series: Relationships [2]
Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-12
Updated: 2010-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-13 04:23:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The events in Peter's life.  Includes a different perspective on the events in Townie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> This is brother/brother incest and one of the participants may be underage in your area when the relationship begins.

It was around midnight when Peter knocked on his older brother’s door. He waited for the sleepy, “Come in,” before entering the room quietly.

“Isn’t twelve a little old for nightmares?”

“Maybe.”

Nathan lifted the edge of the covers and made room for Peter.

“I didn’t have a nightmare.” Peter made himself comfortable on the pillow.

“Didn’t think so.” Nathan gave him a one armed hug. “I’m coming back, you know.”

“It could be years.” Peter turned to look at him.

“It will be. At least two. The good news is, I was lucky enough to get two weeks leave before I left.”

“I’ll miss you, Nathan.”

“Write me. I promise I’ll answer.” Nathan kissed the top of Peter’s head.

“Okay.”

They both relaxed into sleep.

 

***

 

People thought it was odd that Peter could remember the first time he met his brother. Of course, he didn’t remember the first time his brother met him, because he’d only been two days old at the time. Nathan, at twelve, was already building the basics of his career. So there were boarding schools, summer camp or language school, and visits to friends’ houses for the holidays. It wasn’t until the summer before Nathan started at the Naval Academy that Peter got to know his older brother.

Not that it had started well. He remembered stomping out of the room when Nathan had tried to call him some typical “little brother” nickname. Later, they had started to bond at dinner when Nathan let Peter sneak all the bitter lettuces from the salad onto his plate.

Peter was pretty certain there had been some story reading the next day. Nathan thought being able to read would help him in first grade and had taught Peter basic phonics. It hadn’t lasted long. Nathan was preparing to work at a local Boys and Girls Club, so there wasn’t much time for Peter.

It was the third day, night really, when Peter finally knew what it meant to have a big brother. He’d awakened around midnight, screaming in the dark.

Nathan was there in a heartbeat, his arms around Peter, shushing and rocking him. When Peter calmed, Nathan got him a glass of water and promised to stay until Peter fell asleep.

The following morning over breakfast, Nathan suggested to his folks that they fire Peter’s nanny.

“Maria’s a fine girl, Nathan. Why would we fire her?”

“Ma, Peter was screaming. She didn’t even bother to check on him.”

Mrs. Petrelli looked thoughtfully at Peter before turning back to Nathan. “I meant to speak with you privately this morning, but since you’ve brought it up… you are not to go in to Peter’s room again. We’re trying to train him out of this ridiculous behavior, and it won’t happen if you reward him.”

“Reward him? Ma, he was terrified.”

“And he’ll have to face those fears. It’s better that he learn now that, ultimately, we’re all alone.”

The penny finally dropped. “You’ve told Maria not to comfort him. How long has he been having these nightmares?”

“Two years, give or take. He’s only having them a few times a week now.”

“Only a few times a week?” Nathan was on the verge of yelling.

“If the noise bothers you, we can move your room to a different part of the house.”

Peter said, “No.”

Nathan smiled at him and said, “No, Ma, I’m fine. Would you mind if I took Peter to the zoo since I have the day off? I haven’t been in years and I think he’ll enjoy it.”

“That would be fine, Nathan. It’s a very brotherly thing to do.”

By gentle questions, and repeated viewings of the polar bears, Nathan was able to prise out the details of Peter’s dream. It all seemed to be complicated by a mild fear of the dark. Peter thought if he could just turn on a light when he woke up, the terrors might not seem so real. (After finding out that the previous night’s dream had included watching the city explode, Nathan also resolved to keep Peter from watching the evening news – possibly until Peter was thirty.)

Light seemed like a sensible solution. Since the light near Peter’s bed was controlled from a wall switch, Nathan assumed it wouldn’t be a viable option. The zoo’s gift shop had little keychain flashlights. Nathan bought a half dozen and gave one to Peter.

“Keep it near the bed or under your pillow. If you wake up, you can turn it on and shine it around the room.”

“What if I can’t get back to sleep?”

“Then you can use it to read a book.”

“I can’t read.”

“We started yesterday. If you practice, you’ll read soon.” Nathan thought for a minute. “The flashlight is our secret, okay?”

“Okay.” Peter’s smile lit his face.

In that moment, Nathan thought he’d do anything to keep it there.

 

***

 

The flashlight solution was good, but not perfect. Sometimes the fear was so vivid that Peter was awake and screaming before he had a chance to stop and think. Nathan came running on those rare occasions, but overall the power of a small flashlight had improved things considerably.

About three weeks after Nathan bought the flashlight, his mother knocked on his bedroom door.

“The van Rijnbroecks offered to have you for the rest of the summer on their boat. I know how much you love sailing.”

“I’m working, Ma, but thank them for me.”

“Nathan, if you go to Peter’s room again when he screams, I’ll make certain you stay with the van Rijnbroecks until the day you start at the Academy. Do I make myself clear?”

Nathan met her eyes. “Crystal. Does that mean I can’t read him a story before bed?”

“As long as it’s not every night. And, please, don’t try my patience by making me define ‘not every night.’ If you think about it, I’m sure you can find a happy medium.”

“Thanks, Ma. I made him a promise about tonight.” He started to leave the room to keep his promise.

His mother stopped him. “Nathan, I know you think it’s harsh, but you won’t be here come August. Peter can’t rely on you.”

Nathan stopped and looked his mother straight in the eye. “Yeah, Ma. He can.”

 

***

 

He’d just finished reading a new Dr. Seuss to Peter, who was beginning to pick out words he knew as Nathan ran his finger under them.

“That was very good. By the time I go to basic, you should be reading by yourself.”

“Do you have to go?”

“Not for another few weeks. But yes, I have to go.” Nathan found a ticklish spot as he mocked Peter’s emphasis. “And I want to go, even if I don’t want to leave you.”

“What else?”

Nathan turned to look at his brother. “You can tell that there’s more?”

“With you. Sometimes with Ma. There’s always more with Dad, but he never tells me.”

Nathan needed to remember how perceptive his brother was. “All right. Ma doesn’t want me to come in here at all if you have a nightmare.”

Peter looked a little panicked. He turned wide eyes to Nathan. “But you will anyway, right?”

“If I do, Ma says she’ll ship me off somewhere for the rest of the summer.”

“She’ll do it.” Peter made it sound as inevitable as death.

“Yeah.” Nathan pulled his brother closer. “So, here’s the deal. If it’s bad, screaming bad, you have to be brave. Use the flashlight and come to my room.” He lowered his voice. “And don’t tell Ma I suggested it.”

Peter rolled his eyes. “I know better.”

“Can you do it, Pete?”

His lower lip quivered a little as he thought about his dreams, but then his back stiffened and he looked right at Nathan. “If it’s that bad, I’ll do it.”

Nathan wrapped him in a hug.

A week later, he held a sobbing Peter tightly to his chest and fell asleep beside him.

 

***

It was hard to say goodbye to a five year old who made it extremely clear that he wanted Nathan right there. They’d had several talks about the Academy. Nathan had shown Peter pictures, explaining what he’d be doing. Peter watched him train with weights in the mornings, and, after the first week, Nathan found one and two pound dumbbells to let Peter join him for the exercises.

None of that was enough for a little boy losing his brother. The night before he was due to leave for Plebe Summer, Nathan took him out for burgers and egg creams at a local joint. Peter would babble on about looking forward to first grade and how good he was at reading now. Then he’d get quiet and look at Nathan with wide eyes.

Each pause was a little longer as Nathan wracked his brain for a new subject to discuss, but overall, it was a good evening.

When they were back at the house, Nathan got out a present for Peter. He’d found a sixteen month calendar with pictures of animals and had photocopied an extra month for August. They spent the next hour or so marking all the important days coming up through December. It began with Nathan’s leaving the next day and continued through his reporting to the academy. The day he’d first be allowed to phone home was marked, as was homecoming weekend.

Nathan had also done some negotiating. His parents had wanted him to continue his vacations as networking opportunities. In return for honoring their request at Thanksgiving, they’d agreed to bring Peter to Annapolis at Homecoming. Nathan would invite a well-connected classmate for a week after Christmas, and, in return, he’d be coming home in time for Peter’s birthday.

All the important ‘Nathan’ days were marked in navy blue crayon, at Peter’s insistence. All the important ‘Peter’ days, like starting first grade, were marked in red. And Peter noted that some days were important to both of them, like Christmas. Peter had explained to Nathan that if they were using paint instead of crayon he could prove that their two colors made purple. So purple was the color of the really special days.

Nathan got him to bed and went down to have some time with their folks. When he came upstairs, Peter was sleeping across his doorway.

He picked up his sleep-heavy brother, who protested at being carried back to his own bed.

“You leave really early tomorrow, and you’ll forget to wake me. I don’t want you to forget.”

Nathan looked at the sleepy boy. “Why didn’t you just go into my room?”

“Because I didn’t have a nightmare.”

Nathan turned around and carried Peter back to his bed. Peter was already asleep when Nathan climbed in to bed, but he immediately turned and grabbed Nathan’s arm like a teddy bear.

Peter didn’t miss saying goodbye to his brother.

***

 

When Nathan reported at Annapolis, after Plebe Summer, there was already a stack of mail for him. Most of the guys had a letter or two from their parents or the girl back home or both. Nathan's was bundled in a rubber band. There was a weekly letter from his mother -- his dad added a paragraph or so at the end. There were a couple of individual letters from girls he'd dated last year and over the summer. But more than half of them were in block capitals, and their envelopes were messy with too many stamps on them. Peter had learned to write and, apparently, had a burning urge to communicate.

Nathan's first foray to the campus shop was to buy stationery, envelopes, and stamps. Books and notebooks for class work could wait. He'd promised Peter that he'd answer every letter, and Nathan kept his promises.

***

Nathan made it home just after Peter blew out his birthday candles. Six-year old Peter practically launched himself across the cake to get to his brother. "I can't believe it came true so quick." Nathan had to laugh as he gave Peter a huge hug.

***

The following October, Nathan wrote home.

Dear Peter,

I know Ma and Dad are unhappy with me right now. There's probably A LOT of bad feeling in the house. None of it has to do with you.

Dad particularly is going to be angry because what I've done will affect my future career at the Academy and may haunt me through all my time in the Navy.

Don't defend me to Ma or Dad. I did make a very big mistake, and they have the right to be mad.

When I come home at Christmas, I'll answer any questions you might have. I WILL be home for Christmas, and I hope to be home in time for your birthday. It depends on how they schedule my punishment detail.

Be thinking of something special you want to do while I'm home -- besides hitting FAO Schwartz again.

Love,

Nathan

***

"So what did you do?"

"Hmmm?" Nathan had barely had time to put his bag down in his room when Peter came in.

"You're being punished for a whole year, Dad said. It has to be real bad."

Nathan reminded himself that he'd promised to answer any questions. "You know the Academy is preparing me to go into the Navy and give orders, right?"

"Right."

"To be able to give orders, they train you to take orders."

"So you have to do what they say now, and later you get to tell people what to do."

"That's the simple form." Nathan smiled. "There will always be people higher up the chain of command, so I'll never get to tell everybody what to do. Right now, though, just about everybody can tell me what to do."

"Got it." Peter flung himself on Nathan's bed, and Nathan sat beside him.

"I was given an order -- everyone in my class was -- to stay on post all weekend."

"And you didn't do it."

"Nope."

"And you got caught."

"Nope."

"But if you didn't get caught, why are you being punished?"

"I saw something bad happening to someone. In order to report what I saw, I had to turn myself in." Nathan prayed Peter wouldn't ask what he'd seen or to define ‘bad.’ Explaining an attempted rape to a seven year old would be a far worse punishment than taking a late watch.

"So you did a good thing, but they're still punishing you?"

"I disobeyed a direct order. My commanders trusted me to do what I was told, and I didn't. I knew I'd be punished when I reported it. They could have kicked me out of school, but they thought I'd done enough of a good thing that they didn't." Nathan knew it was simplified, but he hoped Peter wouldn't ask for more details.

"Mom and Dad were really mad."

"I know."

Peter's eyes were huge. "I'm glad you didn't get kicked out, but I wish you were home."

"I'm home now. Have you decided what we're going to do on our big day together?"

"My class went on a field trip to the natural history museum, but they wouldn't let us see the dinosaur bones." Peter heaved a deep sigh.

"Dinosaur bones it is." Nathan was nearly knocked over by the hug.

***

Nathan was more somber than most of his classmates when he threw his cap in the air. He'd done well at the academy. He’d become a father, not that his classmates knew it. His little girl and her mother had died in a fire. Sometimes, he was able to forget the loss.

After the ritual display, he found his parents. Peter was with them, looking very composed for a ten-year old. Some of his classmates had siblings Peter’s age, though most of them had siblings in between, but none of them had brothers who could dress formally and not look like they were playing. He didn’t know where Peter got that particular talent.

They elected to cross the Bay Bridge and have lunch at their hotel on the Eastern Shore rather than fight for space at a restaurant in town. It was probably for the best. Nathan knew there would be a fight; better that it not be too public.

His father had stormed out of the dining room before dessert and the rest of them had finished their meal in silence. Nathan had changed out of his uniform into jeans and was walking down the shore, looking at the bay, when Peter caught up to him.

“I told Ma we’d have dinner on our own.”

“Thanks, Pete.”

“Didn’t they think you’d go into the Navy? You’ve been at the Academy for four years.” The disbelief in his voice was palpable.

“There are different ways to do it. They thought I’d go into the reserve. Hell, until this year, I thought I’d go into the reserve. But I’m taking a regular commission.”

“It’s law school. Dad thinks you should go now.”

“I know. I think I need to get away for awhile. I like the flying I’ve done. If my first assignment goes well, I’ll get to flight school – aircraft carrier duty.”

“That’ll take you away for a long time.”

“If I get it.”

“You get everything you want.”

“No, I don’t. But I’ve done well, I think. And I have at least a month off, maybe as long as six before my first assignment.”

“Cool. I’ll be out of school soon. Can you show me how to do real exercises?”

“If you don’t mind being ready at six a.m., you can run with me in the mornings.”

“Six?” Peter looked appalled.

“Six.”

“Bet I can run faster.” And, grinning, Peter took off down the shore. Nathan laughed for a moment, then chased after him.

***  
Nathan got two days leave for Thanksgiving when Peter wasn’t quite eleven. As he was preparing for bed, he heard a noise from Peter's room and, thinking Peter's nightmares were back, rushed to help.

Instead he discovered a sticky, shocked, and mortified Peter who apparently had just had his first wet dream. Since Peter wasn’t really sure what happened, Nathan found himself explaining all the stuff about puberty that Peter's class hadn't cover in health yet.

He finished by saying that Peter could ask him anything at any time, although he prayed Peter wouldn't.

Nathan had a brief reprieve.

A few days after Christmas, when Nathan had a longer leave, they had their big day together. It was a tradition now. Anytime Nathan was home for more than two days, one day was Peter's. Last year, he'd asked what Nathan wanted to do, and Nathan had taken him to two Broadway shows and dinner in Chinatown.

This year, they went to the Bronx zoo in the morning, but Peter asked if they could come back to Chinatown for dim sum in the afternoon. They barely made it before the final seating. The carts would come around for another half an hour or so, before the restaurant prepared for the evening meal.

They were on their second pot of tea when Peter started looking sheepish. Nathan waited patiently.

Finally, Peter blurted out, "I think I'm a pervert."

Nathan looked down at his food so Peter couldn't see his struggle to keep a straight face. "Why, Pete?"

"When I, y'know, dream,” his face made eloquent what type of dream he meant, “sometimes I remember what I was dreaming about, and I don't think it's normal."

"I'm a firm believer that a man's fantasies are his own.” Nathan took in Peter’s reaction and realized his brother was seriously worried about something. “I don’t know a lot about psychology, Pete, but since you brought it up, are you dreaming about hurting yourself?" A quick shake of the head answered him. "Are you dreaming about animals?" That got him a puzzled look and another head shake. "Little kids? Hurting or killing people? Being hurt or killed?" And now Peter was staring at him with utter revulsion and shaking his head.

"Those questions sounded weird, I know, but those are the things somebody who knows about psychology would think were serious problems. Anything else, is probably pretty normal."

"I think about people I know... sometimes."

"And probably people you see in a movie or on TV, right?"

Peter looked sheepish again. "Yeah." There was a long pause. "Sometimes, it's… guys." And at that Peter looked completely panicked.

"Afraid you might be gay?" Nathan did his best to sound gentle.

A very quiet, "Yeah," was his answer.

"Maybe you are. But that doesn't matter. The people who count in your life won't care."

"Dad would."

Nathan thought about it. Peter was probably right. "Then fuck Dad."

Peter managed to look both relieved and shocked. He started to giggle then became somber. "Would you care?"

"You're my brother, Pete. I love you. I reserve the right to threaten anyone you're dating, whether boy or girl, because that's what big brothers do. Answer me one question. Is it only guys you see when you, er, wake up?"

"No. More girls than guys, I think. I don't always remember."

"True confession then. I've thought of guys sometimes too. Probably more than you have because, when I was your age, I was at an all-boys school."

Peter looked at him like the dawn over the ocean. "Really?"

"Really." Nathan chuckled at Peter's relief. "Most of this is just you processing stuff in your dreams. When you're ready to start dating, and I pray to God your school has covered this better by then, you'll be able to tell if you like girls or boys or both."

Peter choked on his tea. "It's okay to like both?"

Nathan kicked himself, took a deep breath, and prepared to answer a lot more questions.

***

Peter knew Nathan’s dream had come true. After a short-term assignment at Lakehurst, Nathan had been approved for flight school in Pensacola and graduated at the top of his class.

He hadn’t thought before about Nathan being in danger because the Navy wasn’t really involved in anything, but, when Nathan’s assignment came through, it was in a war zone. Peter knew the US was doing something in Bosnia with a United Nations’ force because his class had gone on a field trip to the U.N. If he’d known that was where his brother was going, he’d have paid attention.

The only good news was that the Roosevelt was stopping in New York. Nathan had two weeks between assignments and had been given permission to join his ship there. In his last letter, Nathan had promised him a whole day each week. He’d already decided to ask if they could go sailing together one day. The other day would be the Natural History Museum again, and then whatever play Nathan wanted to see.

***

The sailing day had been great.

The natural history museum was still one of Peter’s favorites. Once or twice he’d seen Nathan glance over his shoulder, but Peter couldn’t figure out what or who he saw.

On their way to the planetarium, they stopped in the men’s room. When Peter came out, Nathan was talking to a woman with startling blue eyes. Without thinking, Nathan pulled Peter closer.

“This is my little brother, Peter Petrelli. Pete, this is Heidi Abbott. We met while I was at Annapolis.”

Peter took her hand. “Nice to meet you,” he said, and grew uncomfortable when Nathan and Heidi just stared at each other. “Nathan and I are in kind of a hurry.”

Nathan’s hand tightened on Peter’s shoulder. “Excuse me a minute, Heidi.” He led his brother out of earshot. “I’ve never known you to be rude before.”

“Our tickets are in ten minutes, and I don’t want to miss it.” Unsaid were a whole raft of other things, including something in Peter that just wanted to scream because today was the last day he’d have with Nathan for years. It was his time.

Nathan’s face softened. “We’ll make it in time, I promise.”

“Well, I know how you get around girls.”

That got Peter a grin. Nathan leaned in and whispered in Peter’s ear. “I’ve seen how you get around girls, too. Go and wait in the line. I’ll be there in time for the show, and the rest of the day is ours.”

Peter nodded. He waved to Heidi Abbott and ran to get in line.

The next night, Nathan went out to dinner with Heidi and came home, smiling, just barely late for their morning run. Peter’s heart dropped, thinking Nathan was going to grab some sleep rather than run with him. But Nathan said, “Sorry, I’m late. I’ll be ready in five minutes.”

By the time Nathan came down, Peter was smiling. He’d decided that today was going to be the best day he could possibly make it because Nathan was leaving tomorrow at six a.m. He ached at the thought and wished he’d been the one who made Nathan smile like that.

***

Nathan might not think he was a pervert, but Peter still wasn’t so sure. The wet dreams quieted down because he discovered jacking off which meant he could control the mess a little better.

Seventh grade changed how the girls in his class looked at him. Peter still wasn’t tall, but he wasn’t the shortest guy in the class anymore. And unlike the guys who felt they had to be ‘cool’ all the time, Peter would talk to girls about homework and books and things.

So much happened to him. Peter’s first kiss was Sharon, and they were both too shy for it to be much good. The second kiss, though, was Patricia, and it was soft and a little wet and they’d smiled at each other for days afterwards. It gave him a huge amount of fantasy material.

Then there’d been Wendy’s birthday party where he’d spent seven minutes in heaven with Wendy’s arms holding him tight against her as they’d kissed and rocked a bit. Those moments had opened all sorts of new possibilities.

But it was going over to Allen’s house to swim that made him wonder about himself. There’d been kissing and touching and rubbing. They’d both been in bathing suits, so there were lots of skin and nerve endings, too.

Peter didn’t fantasize about Allen the way he did about Patricia or Wendy (or occasionally Patricia and Wendy) because Allen hadn’t spoken to him after that day. It was difficult to fantasize about someone who wouldn’t even acknowledge your existence. But he did think about the way Allen’s cock had felt hardening against him, and the way Allen had just plunged his tongue into Peter’s mouth. Allen made every move; he’d even tried to grab Peter’s dick. And Peter was pretty sure Allen had come.

Allen excited him, but Allen’s rejection also scared him.

There were two pictures of Nathan in his room, right by his bed. The first was of the two of them together with their arms around each other’s shoulders – or as close to Nathan’s shoulder as a pre-growth-spurt–Peter could reach. Ma had tried to get them to look at the camera, and in the print on the piano downstairs, she’d succeeded. Peter kept the “bad” copy: the one where they kept looking at each other and laughing.

The second snapshot was one he’d taken right after Nathan graduated from the Academy. The day was hot, and they’d gone to a concert in Central Park. Nathan had removed his tee shirt and poured water over his head to keep cool. When Peter called his name, Nathan had looked up, surprised. Peter stared at that photo a lot because he was sure he could see how much Nathan loved him.

This was why Peter was convinced he was a pervert. Because the best times he’d had jacking off, the kisses he imagined had been slow like Patricia’s, the arms had been tight like Wendy’s, and the hardness had rubbed against him like Allen, but they’d all been Nathan. And Peter felt loved.

***

Peter made it home by six. He had time for a quick shower before dinner at half past.

Jeanne was a nice girl, a sophomore to his freshman. They’d started studying together at her house about a month ago, but the studying had quickly become long, aching make out sessions. Today, she asked him to keep going rather than stop, and, wow, sex was better with someone else.

He knew he’d been a little quick off the mark, but Peter was pretty sure that Jeanne had come, too, and then they’d done it again and that was even better for both of them.

Peter made it down to dinner in time. It was just his mother; Dad must be working late again. They talked about school, Nathan extending his tour of duty on the Roosevelt, what was in the newspapers, whether Peter was required to go to Mass with them on the following Sunday, all the usual trivialities.

Just as dessert was finished, his mother stopped and patted him on the cheek. “I hope you were careful. Beginning tomorrow, there will be condoms under the sink in your bathroom. Use them. No one will keep count.”

As she walked out of the room, Peter’s jaw dropped.

***  
Thanksgiving was next week. Peter didn’t know why that kept going through his head as he teetered into the dining room and made for the sideboard.

“I can’t remember the last time you were at breakfast before seven.”

Peter poured his coffee but could barely keep his hands from shaking. “Something is wrong with Nathan.”

His mother looked at him closely. There were bags under his eyes from lack of sleep, and he was pale, nearly white. “What do you think has happened?”

“He’s having hard time breathing, Ma. And I think his leg is broken.”

Angela noticed Peter rubbing his left thigh. “You had another of your nightmares, Peter. I know they seem very vivid…”

“Ma,” Peter yelled, “This isn’t a fucking nightmare. Nathan is in pain, he’s bleeding, and he’s weak. I don’t know where he is, but it’s happened.”

“Watch your language, young man.”

The warning went unheeded. Peter fainted.

Eighteen hours later, the Navy contacted them. Their son, Nathan, had been ambushed in Rwanda. His jaw, left thigh bone, and ankle were broken in several places, two ribs were cracked. As soon as the internal bleeding was under control, he’d be airlifted to the naval hospital at Naples.

When Angela asked when it happened, the time corresponded to the time Peter reported waking in pain the night before. His fainting correlated to the time the rescue team found Nathan and gave him his first shot of morphine.

Of course, she wouldn’t tell Peter that. Fifteen was too young for him to know that his dreams were real.

***

He knew his parents fought sometimes. There was a mood in the house whenever it happened. But Peter had never heard them raise their voices before. Right now, his mother was screaming about “some girl we don’t know. She’s not one of us.”

Since Nathan’s possessions had finally arrived that day, Peter assumed the fight had something to do with the contents.

The door to his father’s office slammed and his mother stomped out to get ready for the evening. He waited for them by the front door, and hugged them goodnight on their way to the museum gala.

Nathan’s stuff had been put in his room, so as soon as his parents were gone, Peter went to check it out.

His mom had locked the trunk, but Peter had decided when he was about ten that knowing how to pick locks was cool. This one took him less than a minute. He looked at the contents. Military precision was very … precise. Peter was careful to note each layer so he could put everything back the same way. Almost everything was freshly laundered, but there was a sweater about halfway down that still smelled like Nathan.

At the very bottom of the trunk, there were some personal things. Stationery, a few photos, including several of Peter and one of the lovely dark-haired woman they’d met at the museum; a couple of little things from ports of call that Nathan might have intended as gifts, and two stacks of letters with rubber bands around them.

Inside the stationery box were two half-written letters. Peter read the one addressed to him, and felt tears prick his eyes when he got to “I’ll finish this later.” He also began to read the one addressed to Heidi – he checked the back of the woman’s picture and verified it was the same person – but he very quickly realized that this letter was too intimate. Nathan cared very deeply for this Heidi.

Peter turned his attention to the two stacks of letters. It looked like Nathan had kept every letter Peter had sent him. The other stack was from Heidi. He pulled one out at random and began to read it. He stopped at the top of the third page when it became clear that Heidi was as serious about Nathan as he seemed to be about her.

He counted the letters in each stack and felt a vague satisfaction that he’d sent more than she had. It was also obvious what his parents had been arguing over.

Heidi wouldn’t have been notified. Nathan’s letters to her had just stopped.

He looked everywhere for an address book, but either Nathan didn’t have one or his mother had taken it earlier. The envelopes of Heidi’s letters all had her return address, so he tried dialing information. Heidi’s number was unlisted.

Peter thought for a minute, then called his classmate Kevin. Everyone in his class knew his brother had been wounded, so he told the truth: he wanted to let his brother’s girlfriend know he was alive. Kevin’s father was one of the biggest names in real estate in Manhattan which meant he’d have a complete reverse directory.

In half an hour, Kevin called back with Heidi Abbott’s telephone number. For the first time, Peter really appreciated what it meant to have connections.

After putting everything back where he’d found it, Peter checked his watch. It was nearly half past ten, and his parents would be getting home sometime soon.

He picked up the phone and called Heidi.

***

Nathan hadn’t actually thrown anything, but everyone knew it was a near thing.

The physical therapy was helping him keep his upper body strength, and there were a few things he could do to keep his right leg strong. Passive PT on his left leg, however, made him grumpy, and Peter heard the nurses mention how far back Nathan had cut his pain killers.

So Peter took over. He came early one day, asked Joe the physical therapist to show him how it was done, and did it. After the third day, when Peter did the whole routine correctly without help, Joe turned Nathan over to Peter’s ministrations.

“Just so you know, your credit card bill is going to be high this month.”

“Peter, I gave you that for an emergency.”

“Pissing off the nurses is an emergency. The bill is for chocolates and flowers. Be nice to them and your credit card is safe.”

Nathan fumed quietly while Peter manipulated his ankle.

“You don’t understand.”

“It’s about sex. Your cock should be working by now, and it’s not.”

“Peter!”

“Well?”

Nathan looked away and muttered, “I’m at the low end of the normal range for regaining my sexual function.”

“I think it’s because you’re not listening to the doctors about pain management. It’s like you think there’s virtue in pain.”

“I like the drugs, Pete. I’m afraid I’ll like them too much.”

“Your body needs to heal. If you’re worried about it, ask them to prescribe a weaker drug. Or tell them you don’t want an opiate, since they’re the most addictive. But don’t be an asshole to everybody.”

“What’s up with you? First the PT, now drug lectures.”

“When I worry, I go to the library and do research.”

Nathan nodded. “I see. I’ve been worrying you.”

“Yeah. I love you. I don’t want you to hurt, and I sure as hell don’t want you to hurt yourself. Besides, I like your nurses.”

“So. I’ll talk to my doctor.”

“It’s better than paying for all those chocolates. You’ve been sending the good kind.”

***

“Real PT starts on Tuesday. I assume you’re glad to be getting the casts and fixator off.”

“Ecstatic. They’ve promised I can have a bath afterwards.”

“I’ve been meaning to say…” Peter made a show of waving away a smell.

“Yeah, yeah. By the way, comic books?”

“You’ll like 9th Wonders.”

Nathan watched Peter pace around the room. “You don’t have to stay. You brought me a whole stash of things to read.”

Peter went over and closed the blinds into the hallway. “I want to say something. And after today, I can’t be sure you won’t run away.”

“Did you kill someone? Because seriously, Pete, nothing else could be as bad as the look on your face.” Nathan thought for a minute. “And if you did kill someone, I’d probably assume he deserved it and help you bury the body.”

“I know.” Peter gave a half smile. “That’s why I love you.”

Nathan couldn’t remember the last time he’d heard anyone say, “I love you,” with such conviction.

“I love you, too, Peter.”

Peter closed his eyes and nodded. Then he came closer to Nathan and kissed his cheek.

Ever since Peter had brought Heidi to the hospital, Peter’s greeting and parting had changed. Peter always gave Nathan a quick peck on the lips when he arrived. It was the soft, warm kiss on the cheek when he left that puzzled Nathan and occasionally appeared in his dreams.

Peter kissed him again, moving fractionally closer to Nathan’s mouth. By the third kiss, Nathan’s heart was beating faster, his breath hitching a little. Peter pulled back just enough to look deeply into Nathan’s eyes. He bent forward again and placed a gentle kiss on Nathan’s lips.

“Peter?” Nathan’s voice was husky.

“I know that I love you. And I know what I want.”

“You’re too young.”

“I’m over the age of consent. Got my driver’s license last month.”

Nathan smiled at the innocent conviction of those words. He was also very glad he had extra blankets on the bed because the heat in Peter’s eyes and that very sweet kiss began to arouse him.

“It’s wrong.”

“That’s not no, Nathan. If you think it’s wrong, say so.”

Nathan slid his hand up his brother’s shoulder to cup his neck. He pulled Peter toward him, but halted just before their lips touched. Peter completed the connection.

This kiss wasn’t innocent. Peter parted Nathan’s lips with his tongue, and Nathan responded by sucking Peter’s tongue into his mouth.

When the kiss broke, Nathan said. “It doesn’t feel wrong, but that doesn’t mean it isn’t very dangerous.”

Peter was still leaning over the bed. He began to lean in for another kiss.

“Stop.”

Peter looked completely heartbroken and sat back. “I’m sorry, Nathan. I guess I misunderstood.”

Nathan’s finger came up to shush him. “The angle is awkward, and I don’t want either of us to be uncomfortable.” He slid over in his bed and tugged Peter toward him. Nathan got one of Peter’s astonishing smiles.

Peter climbed up beside Nathan and claimed another kiss, then pinned Nathan to the pillows and began to explore. Slow kisses down his neck, nibbles along his clavicle. He used his tongue to trace Nathan’s scars, still an angry red.

Nathan realized his reactions were being catalogued because Peter responded to every hitch of breath, every subtle movement. He now knew how sensitive the skin on Nathan’s throat was, so he licked and cooled it with his breath until Nathan shivered beneath him.

Next, Peter unbuttoned Nathan’s pajama top and investigated the skin underneath. When his nose hit the drawstring on Nathan’s pajama bottoms, he looked up at his brother with wide eyes. “May I suck you? I really want to see you come.”

Nathan’s hands rested on his shoulders for a minute and then he was pulled up to a passionate kiss. “Have you ever sucked a guy before?” Peter nodded. “Then I promise, the next time you’re here, if you still want it, I won’t say no.”

“I’ll want it.” Peter’s eyes were nearly black with desire. “Why not now?”

Nathan kissed his ear before whispering, “The practical reason is the hardware. I really don’t want to wear it a minute longer than I have to.”

Peter mouthed at a particularly sensitive spot on Nathan’s shoulder. “That implies there’s an impractical reason.”

Nathan’s hand stroked down the front of Peter’s body. “Take off your sweater.” Peter rushed to comply. “ So I can touch you.”

Bare chest to bare chest, they touched and rubbed and kissed. Peter groaned when Nathan unbuttoned his jeans and exposed his erection. He felt Nathan’s wide palm against the vein and began to leak when Nathan’s hand finally wrapped around him.

Peter took this as an invitation to undo the drawstring on Nathan’s pajamas. He liked the hiss Nathan made when he ran his fingers along the dripping head. He brought them to his mouth and reveled in the taste, and the sound Nathan made as he watched nearly brought Peter over the edge. Instead, Nathan grasped him firmly and calmed him down. Peter reached for Nathan again and held his cock tightly; the thick weight felt good in his hand.

They began to kiss as their hands moved, each finding the other’s rhythm. Peter moaned at the little twist Nathan used on him, and he reciprocated by thumbing the pooled fluid up and down Nathan’s shaft.

Peter felt his body begin to vibrate as his orgasm approached. Nathan shifted his hand and sped up as he teased Peter’s earlobe with his teeth. “Come for me.” Peter’s body arched as he pumped his hips into Nathan’s hand.

“So beautiful.” The words brought Peter back to himself, and he concentrated on Nathan’s pleasure. Nathan bit his lower lip to keep from crying out; Peter noticed and bit Nathan’s lip for him. His reward was to feel Nathan’s cock twitch as warm spunk slicked his hand.

They rocked against each other and enjoyed the moment a little longer. It was Peter who finally moved and began to fix his clothing. “I promised to be home for dinner tonight.” He kissed his brother and looked at him closely. “Are you all right?”

“Am I all right? I’m worried about you.”

“Worried? I’ve wanted this, known I wanted this, for two years.”

Nathan could see the love shining from him. “When we were ambushed, I felt like you were there with me. When I saw you at Bethesda, I couldn’t believe this beautiful young man was my brother. I thought I was sick for wanting to touch you.”

Peter swallowed and looked away. “Is this going to be the only time?”

Nathan used the back of his hand to caress Peter’s face. “I can’t believe you have a five o’clock shadow. Look at me, Pete.” Peter turned and kissed Nathan’s hand.

When Nathan was sure he had Peter’s full attention, he continued, “I don’t regret this. I know there are social taboos and you’re too young and god knows what else, but I love you. As long as you want me, you have me.”

Peter nodded and gave Nathan a shy smile. “I have something for you.” He took a packet of condoms out of his backpack. “I know you’re seeing Heidi on Monday. I didn’t know if the hospital kept them handy for patients.”

“I’m confused.”

“Are you trying to tell me that you hadn’t thought of bedding Heidi as soon as you could? ‘Cause I’m not going to believe you.”

“I thought about it.”

“I like her, Nathan. Marry her. Elope. Introduce her to the folks afterward.”

“If I didn’t know she wanted a real wedding, I’d consider it. Pete, are you sure you’re okay with me and Heidi, I mean in light of…” Nathan realized he wasn’t sure how to end that sentence.

“Becoming lovers? Do you expect me to give up my girlfriend?”

“I hadn’t thought about it. No.”

“Heidi will be a good wife and mother. I know you love her. And I know that even if you didn’t want to run for public office some day, you can’t choose me. Not openly.”

“You worked it all out.”

“Yes. And I’ll tell you right now. I’ll be jealous if I ever find you with another man.”

Nathan stared at him. “I think you’re the bravest person I know.”

“Then you haven’t met my big brother.” Peter kissed Nathan thoroughly, turned, and walked to the door. “I’ll see you Tuesday.”

Nathan was left contemplating the box of condoms on his bedside table.

 

***

 

Peter arrived half an hour earlier than usual.

"Hey, Pete."

"You don't sound good."

"They did the full diagnostic for the PT today. I'm in more pain than I've been in awhile."

"Painkillers?"

Nathan looked at the clock. "One more hour before I can take the next dose. I won't be very good company today."

"When has that ever stopped me?"

Nathan grinned, but it came out more like a grimace. "The good news is I have more strength and flexibility than they were expecting. You did a great job with the passive stuff."

"So what will you be doing?"

"Pool exercises beginning tomorrow. Once a day for the first three days and then twice a day after that. In two weeks they'll see if I can start doing land exercises."

"How long before they know..."

"Whether I'll be able to walk without aid? Three weeks after starting the land program, they should have a good idea." There was a long pause before Nathan continued. "By the way, I took your advice."

"Which advice?"

"Heidi's agreed to marry me."

Peter's face went blank and then he smiled. "That's great, Nathan. I'm happy for you."

"Come here, Peter."

When Peter was in reaching distance, Nathan pulled him close. "Get on the bed."

Peter complied.

Nathan put an arm around him and said, "The subject came up quickly yesterday. I hadn't planned to propose for a couple of months. But we were talking about housing and living together, and I wanted her to know that I was in for the long haul."

"Good. I take it you want me to keep quiet with the folks until you have a chance to tell them?"

"Yeah. And I don't plan to tell them until I'm out of here. In the meantime, I've asked the hospital attorney to come here in a few minutes. He'll draw up a limited power of attorney for you to get into my safe deposit box. I want Heidi to have Nona Petrelli's ring."

"No problem, Nathan. This Saturday is Heidi's so I'll have it to you on Thursday."

"The lawyer will be here any minute, so kiss me now, OK. And then we can pick up afterward."

Peter looked at him like he'd just had the world's best birthday present. Then he leaned over and pressed his lips to Nathan's.

 

***

 

The power of attorney didn't take long. One of the nurses witnessed the document, and the attorney notarized it. Nathan handed it straight to Peter who put it in his backpack. While he was up, he got Nathan water and a muscle relaxant.

"This may make me too relaxed."

"I can live with that."

Nathan looked into wide dark eyes and licked his lips. He pulled Peter closer and licked Peter’s lips. A short moan escaped from Peter as Nathan held him closer and began to investigate Peter’s reactions. Teeth scraping down his throat made Peter wriggle like an eel. Nathan looked down his body and saw Peter’s erection tenting his jeans.

Peter pushed away from him and panted. “Don’t let me hurt your leg.”

“I won’t.”

Peter could see the ridge in the blankets. Nathan wasn’t too relaxed which was very good. He leaned over and began to mouth the ridge through the layers of blankets. When Nathan’s hips thrust upward, Peter peeled back the first layer of blanket and stroked Nathan with his hands. Every time Nathan lost a little more control, Peter removed another layer – either of Nathan’s blanket or his own clothing.

Finally, Peter made it down to thin boxers between his mouth and Nathan's erection. He took a small mouthful of water and moistened the fabric. The cool water, the heat of Peter's mouth, and the friction of the fabric combined to drive Nathan to distraction. He was panting, begging to be taken in his mouth. When Peter peeled the final layer from between them, Nathan was leaking copiously onto his belly. Peter touched his tongue to the little pool of pre-come, moaned, and lapped all of it up. He turned and took the head of Nathan's cock into his mouth and reached to stroke the shaft. Between his rasping tongue and squeezing hands, Nathan came hard.

"Don't swallow,” he said and slid Peter up his body. They kissed deeply; Nathan shared the flavor.

"You're a perv."

“A pervert who wants to suck you off.”

Peter looked embarrassed. “I came when you did.”

“Take off your jeans and underwear. I want to lick you clean. And if you’re anything like I was at sixteen, I’ll still get to suck you off.”

Peter stripped while Nathan was talking. “Anything else?”

Nathan began to lick the soft cock in front of him. “When you get dressed, I want to keep your underwear.”

Peter’s cock stood to attention.

***

“C’mon, Nathan, pick up the phone,” Peter muttered at the receiver.

“Nathan Petrelli.”

“Ma’s on her way. I’ll be with her, and you wanted to read…” Peter looked at the book in his hand. “Vanity Fair by Thackeray.”

“What?”

“Ma wants to meet Heidi so she’s going to the hospital. I can come, but I told her you’d asked for a book so I could get to the library and call you.”

“Got it. How long before you get here?”

“Less than an hour, probably.”

“Thanks, Pete.”

***

Once Nathan got out of the hospital things were easier, at least for a little while. They worked out together in the mornings, though Peter was doing the run on his own. Nathan spent the weekends with Heidi, either with her visiting him in New York or with him traveling down to Baltimore or Annapolis.

In another couple of weeks, Nathan would be done with formal physical therapy, and he would join Edward Abbott’s campaign for Lieutenant Governor of Maryland.

Still, Peter thought it was nice that Nathan took the time to pick him up from school most days. They’d walk home together, occasionally stopping for an egg cream or a coffee somewhere.

Peter really wished Nathan hadn’t run late today. He didn’t know how much more pummeling he could take.

When Bobby Landers fell on top of him, it took a minute for him to recognize it as a good sign. Nathan had apparently pulled Bobby’s legs out from under him with his cane.

Three security guards were holding Nathan back. The blows stopped so Peter sat up and spat some blood out of his mouth.

The headmaster finally arrived. He started with Nathan.

“Mr. Petrelli, I hope you appreciate how much trouble you could be in for attacking a minor.”

“That boy,” Nathan pointed at Bobby, “was about to kick my brother in the kidneys. I stopped him.”

“You’re trained, and you used a weapon. I’m sure Bobby’s parents will press charges so the school doesn’t have to.”

“Since I plan to sue the school for failing to protect my brother from assault, I don’t think you can be so certain.”

The headmaster blinked. He turned to the students who were still standing around the courtyard. “Who’s going to tell me what happened and how this started? Peter?”

“I don’t know, sir. I was on the ground and trying to protect myself before I knew what happened.” Peter finally made it to his feet and wove his way over to Nathan.

On the second pass through the crowd, the headmaster stopped and addressed one of the girls on the outskirts of the fight. “Tina, this isn’t your usual crowd. Do you have any idea what’s going on here?”

“James, Bobby, Ethan, and Dan grabbed Peter as he was walking toward the gates. Peter tried to fight back and got James in the face with his elbow before the others knocked him to the ground and started beating and kicking on him.”

“Do you know the reason these four assaulted Mr. Petrelli?”

Nathan spoke up. “I’m sorry, headmaster, but I don’t accept extenuating circumstances for four big guys beating on my brother.”

“Be quiet, Nathan.” Peter whispered.

Tina continued. “James’ girlfriend broke up with him and said Peter was better in bed.”

“Is this true?” The headmaster glared at Peter.

“I don’t know what Emily told James.” He was blocking Nathan from the rest of the spectators while Nathan was checking his injuries.

One of the other girls spoke up. “Yes, Emily said it. She broke up with James because he was bragging about stepping out on her. She threw in the thing about Peter to hurt him.” She looked very pointedly at Emily, so did every other girl in the courtyard. “But she didn’t mean she was seeing Peter while she was with James.”

Emily finally spoke up. “No. I wasn’t cheating on James. I wanted to make him mad. I didn’t think he’d grab a bunch of guys and beat someone up.”

The headmaster thought about it. “Did anyone see Mr. Petrelli – Mr. Nathan Petrelli – do anything untoward?”

It was Tina who spoke again. “He kept Bobby Landers from kicking Peter in the back, and he tried to pull Ethan off his brother. You and security came out just after he got here.”

“My apologies, Mr. Petrelli. Take Peter home and I’ll talk to him tomorrow.”

Nathan wasn’t so easily dismissed. “And the others involved in this incident?”

“Suspensions. I will decide how long they’ll be after I talk to all the witnesses tomorrow.”

Nathan nodded and put his arm around Peter. “Let’s go.”

When they were about a block away, he asked. “Did you sleep with Emily?”

“Last year. Before she was dating James. And before you ask, the only girl in that courtyard I haven’t slept with is Tina.”

Nathan did a mental head count. “You’re sixteen. How many girls have you fucked?”

“Katie, the girl who kept looking at Emily while she was talking, was protecting my reputation. The girls approach me because I don’t talk. Half the guys at school think I’m gay. The other half thinks I’m a virgin.”

“The girls approach you.”

“I’ve never been very good at the chase. But I can talk to girls. If they invite me home to study, we study. If they make it really clear they want to do something else…”

“My brother the stud.”

Peter rolled his eyes. “Thanks for taking down Bobby.” They walked a little farther. “You don’t think I was weak for not fighting back, do you?”

“It sounded to me like you tried to fight, but were overwhelmed. You did what you could.”

“Can we talk about something else?”

“Sure, Pete.”

“I’m supposed to start applying for summer jobs – volunteer stuff that looks good on college applications or something that will get me started in whatever profession I choose.”

“Got anything in mind?”

“No. I wanted to spend as much of the summer as I could with you. But you’ll be with Heidi.” Peter hoped he wasn’t sounding pathetic.

“Ma was talking about going to Europe with Dad for awhile this summer. They thought they’d have to put it on hold with me in Maryland. But if I tell them you have a burning desire to volunteer on a political campaign…”

“I do. It won’t be awkward?”

“I can handle awkward. You have to promise me, you won’t be a brat. There are going to be times when I’m escorting Heidi to a fundraiser or even just times…”

Peter cut in, “That you want to be with your fiancée. I get it. I’ll be the good little brother. Presentable as an escort to the country club teenagers when necessary.”

Nathan ruffled his hair. “I’ll talk to Heidi and get it all set.”

***

Peter could hear how hard Nathan was when he walked into the room; the boner walk was unmistakable to any teenaged boy.

He’d been helping on the campaign for about three weeks. Most of that time had been spent doing mundane jobs – photocopying, handing out flyers, going door to door, or manning the phones. Some of that time had been spent reading a book in the hotel lobby so Nathan and Heidi could have a few hours away from the campaign. Most of the rest of the time had been spent begging Nathan to fuck him.

Peter looked up from his book. "I take it Mr. Abbott interrupted before you could get away together."

"Yeah, Pete, that's about right."

"So you could fuck me."

Nathan just looked at him. "Not happening. Not until you're eighteen, anyway."

Peter went back to reading. "I thought we'd agreed on seventeen?"

"Agreed is putting it too strongly. I said I'd consider seventeen."

He made a great show of ignoring Nathan. "So jack off. I'm not going to help."

Nathan draped himself across the foot of Peter's bed. "Have you ever considered the other way around?" When Peter lowered his book and made eye contact, Nathan elaborated. "You fucking me."

Peter swallowed. "I didn't think you'd want to."

"Have you thought about it?"

"Yeah." His voice was hoarse.

"I know you've been doing research. I'm positive one of us has lube stashed somewhere. So why not?"

"Have you done it before?"

"Never on the receiving end."

Peter had to squeeze himself to keep from coming. "I'll go get everything." He hesitated a moment, then crawled down the bed toward Nathan and surged against him for a kiss. "Are you sure?"

Nathan gazed into Peter's eyes. The pupils were so dilated he looked high. He wondered if his own were as black. "Positive."

"I'll be right back."

While Peter was gone, Nathan stood up and began to take his clothes off. Peter came up behind him and dropped a couple of towels and the lube on the bed, then he kissed the back of Nathan's neck and began to undo his belt.

"I was required to take ancient history," said Peter as he kissed his way along Nathan's shoulder muscles. "When we started to cover Alexander the Great, I thought of you. My perfect brother."

"I can't see myself in one of those short dresses." Peter was sliding his pants and boxers down. Nathan stepped out of them, and Peter nuzzled his balls for a second, making him gasp.

Peter pushed him onto the bed. "Everything I've read says it would be easier to take you from behind, on your hands and knees, especially for your first time."

Nathan turned over and watched Peter shuck his clothes. "I hear a ‘but’ there."

"I want to see your face -- to make sure I'm not hurting you -- but face-to-face is deep so I might hurt you." He gave a nervous smile after his babbling.

"I love watching you come, Pete. I'd rather see you the first time. The other might be physically easier, but psychologically..."

"Good." He draped himself over Nathan and began to kiss the skin under his lips. "I'm going to try to suck you as I prepare you so you'll be really relaxed, okay?"

Nathan was glad that Peter wasn't looking at his face then, because he might have a fit of the giggles. His brother was so serious. On the other hand, he was beginning to understand why so many girls trusted Peter. Instead he answered, "Okay."

Peter's tongue dragged down the ridge of Nathan's breastbone before he nipped his way down to his navel. Nathan writhed when Peter dipped into it, and Peter's slick finger began to penetrate him.

It wasn’t the first time Nathan had had a finger in his ass. A couple of his girlfriends had been adventurous, but Peter made it feel new.

“Uh, Nathan, I’m going to ask you to get on your knees for this part. Sorry, but I just can’t get it right like this.”

“Not a problem.” Nathan adjusted himself and, in his own head, admitted exactly how exposed he felt, but somehow he didn’t mind being this vulnerable with Peter. He knew Peter had a thing for his balls, but at this angle, Peter had free rein to nuzzle and lick and—oh, god, his little brother licked a stripe up his ass. Nathan came.

“Promise me we can get better tasting lube next time.”

He couldn’t believe Peter expected coherence, but he said, “Taste-test lube is now on my to-do list.”

Then Peter’s tongue seemed to be everywhere. It was firm and probing, then broad and flat as he weighed Nathan’s balls and sucked them smoothly into his warm, wet mouth. This time the slick finger managed to glide all the way in. Peter probed delicately until Nathan shuddered. At which point, Peter withdrew, added more lube and pushed two fingers into him. Once again, Peter’s tongue probed. The two fingers were loosening him gently. Peter knew exactly the spot he wanted and slowly curved his fingers to it. Nathan shuddered and bucked back. Peter’s fingers eased out, and he nudged Nathan to turn over.

Peter stuffed a pillow under Nathan’s ass to make the angle better and then leaned forward and kissed Nathan as he used three fingers to stretch him.

“Ready?” His hand shook a little as he slid on the condom.

Nathan reached up to stroke the beloved face and was rewarded with a smile. “How could I not be? I have a very thorough lover.”

The words and Nathan’s voice nearly undid Peter, but he managed to guide the head of his cock just past the first ring of flesh. “You need to relax.”

Nathan took a deep breath and willed himself to accept the intrusion. He felt Peter’s cock move into him, so he did the same thing again to bring Peter deeper. On the third breath, Nathan felt Peter’s pubic hair against his ass and opened his eyes.

“Feels so good, Nathan.”

“Yes it does.”

Peter’s eyes snapped open to meet Nathan’s. Slowly, he bent one of Nathan’s legs up and brought it around his waist.

Nathan cupped the back of his head and captured his lips. Several long kisses later, Nathan whispered in his ear, “Move.”

Peter groaned and began to fuck him. It took a few tries to find the right angle, but when he did, he felt Nathan’s cock begin to stir between them. They strained into each other, Peter pounding harder than he’d intended in his excitement, and Nathan not caring if he couldn’t sit down for a week because it felt so intense and hot and loving. He felt his orgasm build deeper and more profound every time Peter’s cock hit his prostate.

Nathan propped himself up on his elbows and began to thrust his hips up. He felt the little flair at the base of Peter’s cock and knew he had everything. His cock twitched the sweat and press of their bodies pulling him forward to ecstasy. He grabbed Peter and rolled them over, so Peter was thrusting up into him as Nathan ravaged his mouth. Nathan felt the moment that his orgasm pulled Peter over the edge with him.

They lay panting in each other’s arms side by side. “I need to pull out now or it’s going to hurt you more.”

Nathan could only nod. He wiped a small streak from Peter’s cheek. “I hit you in the face.”

Peter grinned at the wonder in his voice and went to get some warm water. “Yeah.” He looked down his body. “I’m covered with your sweat and come.”

Nathan looked up at his brother who wiped a warm washcloth over him. “It’s a good look on you.”

“Exhaustion looks pretty good on you.”

“Not exhausted, sated.” Nathan stretched his whole body. “All my appetites are completely satisfied. Until I get hungry for breakfast and it all starts again.”

Peter laughed, then his face turned serious. Before he could say anything, Nathan spoke up. He ticked the points off on his fingers. “It was wonderful. I’m a little sore, but it’s a good sore. Yes, we’ll do it again. And, yes, I’m seriously reconsidering my seventeen ban, but don’t push it.”

“I love you, Nathan.”

Nathan crawled under the covers and turned off the light. For the first time, he let himself be cradled to Peter’s chest. He kissed the nipple he felt at the edge of his mouth. “I love you, too, Peter.”

 

***

 

For Peter, the months between deciding on the wedding date and the wedding were heaven.

He didn't mind helping address envelopes. Nathan had picked him for best man, and, when their mother and her father protested, Heidi had come to his defense.

Best of all, he not only spent time with Nathan, he could see that he was helping Nathan with his job.

All this would be coming to an end the day after tomorrow. The bachelor party had been the week before in Atlantic City. Peter was too young to come along even if he was the best man.

Being the best man had been a surprise because Peter had expected Nathan to give in to pressure from both Ma and Mr. Abbott. They each had different ideas about who should be best man – Mr. Abbott wanted someone who could help his political career and Ma wanted someone who’d further Nathan’s – but they clearly thought the position was wasted on a sixteen year old.

Not only had Nathan put his foot down on the choice, Heidi had made it clear that Peter would be best man or she and Nathan would elope.

Tomorrow, the day belonged to wedding preparations and the rehearsal dinner. He and Nathan would sleep at a different hotel so that the bride and groom weren’t under the same roof the night before the wedding, but it was going to be a frantic day where his role would be to keep Ma away from Heidi.

Today was his. He and Nathan spent the day exploring Fort McHenry and walking along the Inner Harbor. It was the last day they’d have like this and Peter wanted it to last forever.

They got back to their room around nine. Peter reached for the light, but instead, found himself pressed against the wall with Nathan’s tongue tracing his lips. He opened his mouth and sucked Nathan’s tongue in. He flicked his tongue around the tip of Nathan’s and was rewarded with a low moan.

“Peter.”

“Yes.” He moved toward Nathan’s ear and tugged with his teeth.

“Would you get down on your knees and suck me?”

Peter bit Nathan’s lobe harder. “Say ‘please.’”

“Please.”

Peter moved them around so Nathan’s back was against the wall. He knelt slowly, turning on the light as he did so. “I want to see you.” He undid the button and unzipped Nathan’s fly, folding the fabric back so he had a clear view of Nathan’s erection. The thick head was dark and dripping, so Peter swiped his tongue around the crown and listened to Nathan groan.

Wrapping his hand around the base, Peter opened his mouth and leaned down until he could kiss his fist. He hollowed his cheeks with suction and began to move his hand in counterpoint. Peter couldn’t hear Nathan any more; the sounds of slurping and sheer want from his own throat drowned everything else out. He felt Nathan’s hands fist in his hair and began to move faster until he felt the swelling that meant Nathan was coming.

He swallowed everything. When he stood up, Nathan held his face in his hands and just stared for a moment before finally pulling him into a passionate kiss. He walked Peter back to the bed and pushed him onto it. He began to undo Peter’s shirt and kissed and licked each patch of skin that was exposed. When he slipped the shirt off, Nathan undid his own and shucked it quickly, then took off his pants and began to open Peter’s. He slid them off and looked at the cock in front of him. The blowjob he gave Peter was fast and frantic and he hummed with pleasure when Peter’s spunk erupted over his tongue.

Peter pulled his brother up his body and licked the little drips of white from Nathan’s lips. The weight and warmth of having Nathan on top of him satisfied so many desires. “I love you, Nathan.”

“I love you, too.” Nathan pulled back enough to look into Peter’s eyes. He kissed his nose. “Do you still want me to fuck you?” He felt Peter’s body shudder beneath him. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

“Yes, Nathan.”

“Get under the covers. I’m going to get everything we need.”

When Nathan came back, Peter pulled him onto the bed and began kissing and touching everywhere he could reach. Nathan let himself be pinned for a little while and then used his strength and training to flip Peter onto his back. With his wrists pinned over his head, he looked like an occasion to sin.

Nathan asked, “Nervous?”

“A little. I’ve been wanting it forever.” He licked Nathan’s throat. “I’m afraid I won’t be any good.”

Nathan smiled gently and nudged Peter’s legs apart. They fell open and Peter spread his legs wider and raised his head to kiss Nathan.

“I’m letting go of your wrists so I can use both hands. Don’t distract me. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You couldn’t. Never,” and Peter reached over his head and held on to the headboard. Nathan nuzzled his neck, and a slippery finger moved between his cheeks.

He bit his lip at the first penetration, but then sighed and felt Nathan’s finger glide deeper. Nathan was gentle with him. One finger became two opening him and then a third preparing him for Nathan’s cock. Their eyes were locked on each other.

Finally, Nathan decided Peter was ready. His thick cock pressed at Peter’s entrance pushing until he made it past the tight ring of muscle.

He looked closely at his brother then and saw tears at the corner of his eyes and realized Peter’s knuckles had gone white gripping the headboard. Before he could pull out or move Peter wrapped his legs tightly around Nathan’s hips and, using the headboard for leverage, pushed himself all the way onto Nathan’s erection.

Peter was breathing hard when he let go of the headboard and cupped his hands around Nathan’s head. He pulled Nathan to him in a long kiss.

Nathan licked the tears and kissed his eyelids. “I didn’t want to hurt you.”

“You didn’t. I just wanted it so much.” Another kiss shared. “Move slowly, it’ll feel good.”

Nathan’s hips began to move and, at first, Peter just closed his eyes and breathed. Then Nathan felt everything ease and Peter was smiling up at him and beginning to meet his thrusts, his fingernails digging deep into Nathan’s back. He tried to push himself up on his hands for better leverage, but Peter pulled him down close and teased Nathan’s ear with his tongue.

Slow, deep rocking, Peter’s breath in his ear, feeling Peter’s cock stir between them. Nathan felt himself getting closer. He kissed Peter and whispered in his ear, “Can you stroke yourself?” He felt Peter’s hand snake between them and saw the smile of relief when Peter grabbed himself.

Nathan listened to the eager gasps and pants, knowing that Peter was trying to keep quiet, that their time in all these hotel rooms had conditioned him to keep quiet so no one would know they were lovers.

He kissed Peter, it was wet and broken and messy and things were so perfect as he bent his head to Peter’s ear and said, “It’s okay. Scream if you want to.”

“Nathan!” Peter’s cock spurted between them, and Nathan thrust hard and deep as his own orgasm shattered him. He was calling Peter’s name and kissing and biting his shoulder and…

“Your face is sweaty, and you’re beet red.” Peter feathered kisses over his jaw between words.

“That was… amazing. And you’re pretty sweaty yourself.” He slid out of Peter and Peter grasped him tightly.

“You kept saying, ‘mine’ when you weren’t saying my name.”

“I’m a possessive bastard.”

“Yes.”

“I love you, Peter.”

“I love you, too.” Peter eased them onto their sides and reached out to touch Nathan’s face. “Is this the last time?”

Nathan turned to kiss the palm. “It should be. I’m getting married.” He grabbed Peter’s shoulders. “It won’t be. This won’t even figure in my confession before Mass because penance is for the sins you don’t plan to commit again.”

“Ma says I need to read the Inferno to practice my Italian.”

“You’re in the second circle. That’s lust. I’m in the ninth.”

“Why so far away? What’s in the ninth circle?”

“Endless ice for betraying my kindred.”

“You think you betrayed me? I came on to you.”

“I’m a dozen years older than you are. So it doesn’t matter who started it. I had the responsibility to make sure it never happened.”

Peter looked at him with deep love and concern. “I love you, Nathan. I can stand hell if you’re with me. And maybe we are a sin. I don’t know. I can’t imagine any God who would make me love you so much and then tell us we were bad for falling in love.”

Nathan snuggled closer and kissed him softly. “I have hope for us. And I’m in love with you, too.”

“Want to take a shower with me?”

Nathan kissed him again, then followed him into the shower.

***

Peter knelt quietly at Nathan’s shoulder as the words of consecration sounded over his head.

Yesterday’s operation to keep Ma away from the bridal party until the rehearsal had gone fairly well. The rehearsal went well, too. And the dinner had been perfect. Just enough big campaign contributors to make it all worthwhile for Mr. Abbott, but not so many that the intimate family feel was lost.

Nathan had come back to their room just before midnight. Peter lifted the covers and welcomed him into bed. All they’d done was sleep close to each other, but Peter knew that the opportunities to wake up with Nathan were going to be few and far between from here on out. He savored this night and this morning together.

They arrived at the cathedral about an hour and a half early. Heidi and her attendants were already around and getting ready. The photographer was documenting the preparations, and Nathan and Peter found the small office they were to use for changing.

Peter locked the door behind them, made certain the blinds were down and then knelt in front of Nathan and sucked him off. Nathan held him close and kissed him and stroked him till he came.

There was a knock on the door. The photographer enquired about getting some groom/best man preparation shots.

Nathan raised his eyebrows at Peter, who had to bite his hand to keep from laughing out loud.

After removing his shirt, Nathan went to the door. Peter heard him explain quietly that the lighting was bad, but if she had a formal area set up, he and Peter would be out in a few minutes.

They exited with their coats over their arms, shirts open, ties around their necks.

There were pictures of both of them as they were and one with Nathan still in shirt sleeves after Peter was all suited up. Peter’s favorite moment was when he leaned over to whisper a reminder in Nathan’s ear about what they’d been doing when the photographer knocked. It turned out to be his favorite photograph out of the whole set.

When they were done with the photographer, they went back to their little office. Nathan took a flask out of his bag and poured a capful of scotch for Peter. He clinked the flask against it and they both drank a toast to their future happiness. Nathan took a second swallow from the flask and kissed Peter while it was still in his mouth. They shared the liquor back and forth, swallowing a little each when they ended the kiss.

The knock on the door this time came from one of the junior priests saying it was time for them to take their places.

Peter saw the look of pure joy on Nathan’s face when he first saw Heidi at the end of the aisle. If he wasn’t mistaken, her joy was as great as Nathan’s. He looked away and said a prayer that their joy would only increase as the years passed.

He handed Nathan the ring and shared their happiness as they were joined.

***

The professor looked at him unforgivingly.

"You're late, Mr. Petrelli."

Peter handed the professor a chocolate cigar and began to distribute them to his seminar.

"I'm an uncle, Professor Blake."

***

"Hello…Sure." Peter elbowed his brother as he put his hand over the receiver and yelled, “Nathan it's Heidi,” like he was in the next room rather than breathing softly against Peter's neck. They must have fallen asleep.

“By the way, before I turn you over to Nathan, want to have coffee tomorrow? Or, better yet, lunch? My Thursday schedule is weird, I have two classes: one at 8 a.m. and one at 8 p.m.”

“Tavern on the Green. It’s been awhile since I’ve had a really good lunch.”

Nathan said,”If you’ve finished flirting with my wife, I’d like to speak to her."

“Heidi, what’s up?”

He listened for a moment.

“I hadn’t realized it was so late. I should have left an hour ago.”

In the background, Peter called out, “My fault. Sorry.”

“If you’re sure, that would make it easier for getting to the office tomorrow.” Nathan sounded tentative. “I’ll pass it along. I love you. Good night, sweetheart.” Nathan put the phone back in the cradle. "She said I should stay here tonight, and she’ll meet you at 12:30 at Tavern tomorrow.” He knelt up and pulled Peter to him. “A class at 8 a.m. Do you have to be there?"

Peter nipped at his neck. "Yeah, sorry. There's a paper. But we can wake up together." He claimed Nathan's lips and nudged his legs. Nathan fell back on the bed with his legs wide apart in invitation.

"And we have all night."

Peter ran his hand down Nathan's chest and agreed. "A whole night."

***

The Himmelfarb's house was a little confusing. The layout wasn't what he expected, but the party was going well. Almost too well. This was the first function that Heidi's charity was sponsoring, and she and Nathan were in constant demand.

Peter and Nathan kept seeing each other across the room, then being buffeted in different directions by the motions of the crowd.

It had been three weeks since he'd seen Nathan. His body was aching with the urge to touch him. First Nathan, Heidi and Simon had gone up to Nantucket at the end of August and then one of their mother's sisters had died. Since Nathan couldn't take any more time off work, Peter had been deputized to be the man standing by his mother's side at the funeral.

Peter knew it would be a few more days before he and Nathan could do more than kiss or have a quick fumble in a closet somewhere, but even that small prospect was making his palms sweat with need. He felt like a junkie who knew his fix was near.

He'd been discussing art with a distinguished older gentleman for nearly ten minutes. Peter couldn't even remember the man's name because every nerve was aware of Nathan staring at them. Peter excused himself politely and saw an invitation in the man's smile.

One of the girls he knew from high school came up to talk to him. Janice was currently single and every cell of her body was screaming she was available. He could walk out with her right this minute and slake this all-consuming need in mindless fucking.

Peter leaned over to suggest they meet outside in a few minutes when he saw Nathan cutting through the crowd. Instead he took Janice's phone number and promised to call her on Tuesday.

Nathan came up and held his shoulders. They kissed quickly. It was accepted from them because everyone was used to seeing them together. He'd heard a few comments -- and he knew no other brothers in their immediate circle could get away with it – but being ethnically Italian apparently bought them a pass.

Sometimes Peter wished it didn't. He wanted to capture Nathan's mouth with his, thrust his tongue deep, lick his palate. Instead, a dry peck was all they were allowed. Nathan's lips weren't made for dry pecks.

Nathan gave him a personal smile and then turned on his public smile for anyone watching. "Mr. Himmelfarb's den is in the basement." He spoke into Peter's ear. "Meet me there in five minutes."

"Of course." Peter knew that was safe to say aloud.

And five minutes later, he was being pressed into a corner by Nathan's body. They were kissing passionately, barely able to breathe. Nathan whispered, "You've had a hard-on since you walked into the party."

"Only since I saw you." Peter wanted bare skin and sweat, not frantic, fully-clothed frottage.

After one long, slow kiss, Nathan pushed him into a chair. "I've wanted this for three long weeks." He dropped to his knees.

Peter bit his lip as Nathan unzipped his pants and hissed as his dripping erection was pulled out.

Nathan was achingly slow. He licked a swirl around Peter's head and hummed at the taste. He mouthed his way down the big vein and nuzzled as close to his balls as he could.

“It’s so good.” Peter groaned and moved his hips to indicate Nathan's neglect, but Nathan pinned him to the chair and took his time edging Peter toward orgasm and then pulling him back from the edge.

Peter whimpered, “I missed you so much.” He took Nathan's face between his hands and Nathan knelt up for a tender kiss.

As Nathan knelt back down, Peter turned his head toward a sound at the door. Nathan's mouth on his cock distracted him and when Nathan deep-throated him and increased the suction, Peter crashed into a bone melting orgasm.

Nathan took a large swallow of his scotch before kissing Peter. "I'll need to send this suit to the cleaners."

"Nathan. I heard something and... I think Heidi saw us."

Nathan went white. “Fuck!”

Peter continued. "Either she didn't recognize you or she's in shock, because I haven't heard anyone screaming or storming out."

"That's not Heidi's style. I don't think she'd make a public scene."

"Find her. At the very least, if she didn't recognize you, I need to talk to her."

Nathan nodded and began to go upstairs. He turned and touched his brother's face. "No matter what, I love you."

"I love you, too."


End file.
